five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 125 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Shifts
Short Summary Long Summary The rumbling ground puts a pause in Gin and Sasuke’s fight, the latter wondering what’s going on. Frowning, Gin calls it a pain that the end of the battle is coming. Curious, Gin asks his opponent how much he knows about Magnolia’s history. Sasuke admits that he doesn’t know much beyond the fact that many comrades call it home. Smiling at that, Gin starts to give some background. First, a reminder that this is home to Fairy Tail, housing many powerful and feared fighters. Sasuke smiles at that, thinking of Natsu and Laxus in particular. Gin elaborates that Gildarts Clive is feared above all other members. Thanks to his extraordinary power of Crash, on top of his extreme carelessness, he constantly broke everything he touched. So, Magnolia created a way to change its structure to the point that the way was cleared for Gildarts, and called it the Gildarts Shift. Sasuke starts to get it, but he asks why the Coalition would use something like this. With a fox-like smile, Gin states that Sasuke should be smart enough to know the Coalition would never use something they couldn’t turn to their advantage. Sasuke realizes the Shift was altered, earning a mocking applause from Gin who confirms it. Sasuke demands to know what the Coalition intends to do now, and Gin grimly states that they plan to wipe out two Alliance divisions at once, calling the entire battle a formality up until this point. Sasuke frantically asks for specifics, but Gin apologizes that he can’t do that with the Indoctrination. The ground shakes more violently, so Gin tells his opponent to find something to hold onto. Once the Soul Reaper Flash Steps away, the streets start to tilt up, prompting a shocked Sasuke to exclaim about the town shifting. Sasuke manages to channel Chakra to his feet, preventing a fall. All around, Alliance and Coalition soldiers scream as they tumble to the new bottom. Not wanting to waste more Chakra on just keeping his footing, Sasuke runs and stands on one of the few still-standing buildings. Grim, he notes the fall itself will kill many on both sides, or the debris will finish the job. Sasuke instantly senses danger, and holds out his sword. This blocks a quick strike from Kamishini no Yari. Gin calls it good the Ninja’s instincts are still sharp despite the ongoing chaos. Reappearing, the Soul Reaper calls Sasuke a born fighter. Sasuke admits that this is one of the oddest things he’s ever seen, having never imagined technology on this level. Noting how advanced tech throws his opponent off guard, Gin asks if this will too. Gin then puts both hands on his sword’s hilt, and shoots out a Butō. Sasuke barely blocks it with his blade, still being pushed to the edge of his building. Gin just smiles at the instincts, happy that Sasuke has lasted so long against his terrifying Bankai, even lampshading its translated name of “God-Killing Spear”. Smirking, Gin asks his opponent to last a little longer, knowing that the Battle of Magnolia will end soon no matter the victor. Sasuke promises that as strong as Gin is, there’s no way he can kill him. Either Gin will return to Konton in defeat, or he’ll come back to the Alliance to fix the Indoctrination. With a sad smile, Gin calls the Uchiha optimistic for such a gloomy kid. Sasuke just says someone annoying and persistent rubbed off on him, and it’s just Naruto’s influence. Gin chuckles that plenty of people tried to do the same to him, which he appreciates, but they failed. The Soul Reaper repeats that Sasuke shouldn’t make promises he can’t keep, having seen what happens to most people who do. Sasuke argues that he’s heard this before, and if Naruto wouldn’t give up on him, he won’t give up on someone who needs his help. Gin admits that Sasuke certainly defies his reputation, calling him as much an idealist as the Acts of Order. Sasuke just sighs before agreeing, but he’s still more pragmatic than Naruto, and will eliminate legitimate threats. But in Gin’s case, he can sympathize with being taken control of by a madman. Smiling, Gin calls Sasuke the most interesting person he’s met so far in the war. He then decides to leave it up to fate. When Sasuke calls it fine, Gin renews the duel with a Butō. Lisa pauses in her fight due to the sheer shock of seeing Magnolia change on such a scale. While the Vizard stammers out a curse, Baby 5 whimpers that the endgame has begun. Lisa demands to know what she’s talking about, asking why the town turned into an arena. Baby 5 just repeats that the battle will end soon, but Lisa is still confused about why they would turn the town into a coliseum. Baby 5 explains that there’s still a straight path to the Fairy Tail Guild while the walls and buildings box everyone else in. While Lisa calls that good in theory, she wonders what the catch is. Baby 5 just sobs that she isn’t allowed to say. Deadpan, Lisa asks how many times she’s told her opponent not to cry, prompting the Pirate to sniffle that she’s lost count. Lisa just sighs at that and prepares to resume the duel, knowing she’s running out of time to capture Baby 5. Hashirama quickly sprouts some trees to catch everyone falling around him due to the Shift, and asks if they’re all okay. While a Leaf Chūnin thanks him for his quick thinking, a Squad 13 Soul Reaper is just amazed at the Ninja’s power. Hashirama laughs at his new friend, claiming this takes no effort on his part. While a Cloud Chūnin notes that Hashirama lives up to his “God of Shinobi” title, Kakashi runs up to the 1st Hokage, thanking him. Hashirama smiles at the sight of Naruto’s sensei, calling him ‘Takashi”. Kakashi patiently corrects him, but Hashirama just moves on, calling it good to see him and asking how Naruto and Sasuke are doing. While musing about how exuberant the founder of the Leaf is, Kakashi states his two students have been doing good despite the circumstances. Hashirama concedes the point, admitting most people wouldn’t be too well with a massive war, and even he wasn’t keen to come back to life again just to fight in it. He only felt the need to get involved once Chitsujo told him just what was at stake. Remembering Kakashi is in charge of the Division, Hashirama asks him to give the order. When Kakashi admits he’s not comfortable ordering around Hashirama, the Senju jovially calls that nonsense. He then goes back to urging his potential successor to rally and order the troops forward, claiming he’s just here as backup. Conceding, Kakashi yells for the troops to form a perimeter around the wounded. Then, they’ll push against the Coalition as soon as possible, feeling the need to take advantage of the chaos the Shift sent them into. After Kakashi repeats the order to move, and earns a chorus of “Yes, Sir”, Hashirama grins that Kakashi would make a fine Kage. He then smiles when sensing his irritated brother’s Chakra, remembering how much he hated inconveniences. Tobirama angrily narrows his eyes, yelling at how annoyed he is at the inconvenience. While the soldiers murmur about how fearful his angry he is, the 2nd Hokage growls at the enemy coming up with this. He then orders everyone who can still move to head forward while the medics remain behind to tend to the wounded. He declares that the battle will just be an all-out assault from there. Tobirama then sees several Coalition soldiers struggle to their feet. At the end of his patience, he just gets rid of them with a quick and massive Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. A soldier notes that the 2nd Hokage’s reputation as a thorough and pragmatic fighter were accurate, and his comrade calls it a good thing he’s on their side. Neji just wonders how he can follow that up as he sees Tobirama lead the charge, calling his strength phenomenal. He sighs that he’ll just do his best, asking if his family will be okay while he’s gone. Hiashi nods at that, urging his nephew to stay safe while doing what he must. Hinata gives a warm smile, telling Neji not to worry. A medic tending to Lisanna adds that they’ll be taken care of. Giving his thanks, Neji runs off, thinking he can do so much more to make a difference as the Hyūga prodigy. Bazz-B groans and curses as he pulls himself onto the side of a building, yelling that Yhwach needs to give more warning next time. Ace asks if he’s okay, and Bazz-B gives an affirmative, just growling that he was caught off guard. After he rants that nothing can prepare for this, Bazz-B calms down, realizing that the battle is going to end soon. Ace asks what’s going on, prompting Bazz-B to sadly smile about how bad things will get. He admits it might just kill everyone in the 2nd and 3rd, plus anyone unlucky enough in the Coalition to get caught. Repeating that it’s going to be bad, Bazz-B tells Ace to get going. He urges a confused Ace to help his friends, adding that he won’t stop him. Ace calls for a timeout, asking if they’re not enemies. Bazz-B shrugs at that, agreeing while stating they aren’t conventional enemies. To put it in his words, how can he become the strongest Quincy when a bunch of worthy opponents just get snuffed out like that. Bazz-B repeats his request, adding that he’ll be leaving so he isn’t caught in Yhwach’s plan. He also asks Ace to tell Luffy that he had fun, and he can’t wait to fight him again in the future. Ace asks if just leaving will get Bazz-B in trouble with his superiors. Laughing that he has a reputation to keep, Bazz-B shoots himself with a Burner Finger 1. While Ace curses in shock, Bazz-B laughs until coughing up blood. The Sternritter argues that he can now claim that he went down fighting, adding that he’s a big boy who can take pain. Ace smiles and calls Bazz-B one of the oddest and most awesome person he’s met. Bazz-B thanks him, and urges his friend to get going, before vanishing with Kakō. Ace nods, hoping there’ll be a day where Bazz can be friends with him and Luffy. Natsu is unable to get his bearings and takes a tumble due to the Shift, hearing Orihime also yell in surprise. Once he’s stopped, he wonders what’s on top of him, and grabs it to push it off. Feeling something strange when he grabs it, he gives a tentative squeeze. Calling it familiar, soft, and surprisingly hefty, Natsu thinks it feels like Lucy’s boobs. It finally dawns on Natsu, and he goes red as he turns to see a red-faced Orihime on top of him. Orihime hesitantly greets Natsu, and he’s perplexed at her subdued reaction, especially compared to the rest of his Guild’s girls. He then hears an enraged female voice. Natsu goes pale when he sees a very angry Rukia. She asks what he’s doing, and raises a fist into the air. Despite Natsu pushing off Orihime and pleading that it isn’t what it looks like, Rukia punches him into the ground, yelling at him being a pervert. Rukia then sweetly asks Orihime how she’s doing, saying they need to hang out more often. Concerned, Orihime asks if Natsu will be okay. Rukia dismissively states that like Ichigo, Natsu can’t be kept down for long. Once he does so, he proceeds to yell about how much that hurt. Rukia just loudly retorts for him not to grope Orihime, so he whines that he didn’t mean to. Natsu finally gets a good look at his surroundings, and notes how much the Coalition changed the Gildarts Shift. Having said that, it’s still a straight shot to the Guild. Rukia thinks that’s strange, wondering what the Coalition’s plan is. Stretching his legs, Natsu grins at it being straightforward what he should do. Incredulous, Rukia asks if Natsu is just going to charge in without a plan. Smirking, the Wizard states he plans to run in and beat everyone up. While Rukia protests that that isn’t a plan, Natsu declares it to be the best plan. They’re interrupted when they hear a familiar voice cursing the Coalition. Natsu turns and sees Monkey D. Luffy. The Pirate notices his fellow Act, and they both freeze in each other’s stare. Orihime asks if they’re okay, and Rukia wonders if something happened, remembering Ichigo telling her about the Acts burying the hatchet. The Acts stare at each other, and then gleefully yell each other’s names. They run at each other, arms open, as a field of flowers appears to everyone watching this in slow motion. When the two leap into each other’s arms, laughing, Rukia sweat-drops at the display. Orihime cheerfully calls the two Acts good friends, Rukia uncomfortably agrees. Luffy and Natsu just cheer about how good it is to see each other, and then start chanting “Brothers Reunited”. A few confused Coalition soldiers watch, wondering if they should stop this. Another just mutters the chant under his breath, claiming it’s catchy. Smiling, Natsu and Luffy just yell about how good it is to meet again. Luffy asks how strong Natsu has gotten since the Summit Invasion. Grinning, the Wizard boasts that he could probably beat his fellow Act in a one-on-one fight. Disbelieving, Luffy says there’s no doubt he’s much stronger than Natsu. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu yells for him to prove it and cocks back his fist. Luffy gladly does the same, knowing this is just a punch with all their natural strength. While a shocked Rukia wonders if they’re serious, the two Acts yell and collide their fists, creating a shockwave that everyone nearby feels. The two Acts then start laughing, gleefully noting that both of them have gotten stronger. When Natsu eagerly anticipates fighting after the battle, Rukia is in disbelief at how casual they are. Luffy and Natsu then turn to the nearby Coalition grunts. After Natsu wonders how long it’ll take, Luffy grins that it’ll be five or ten minutes. Natsu gets flames on his hands, saying they should go crazy. Paling, the Coalition soldiers wonder if it’s too late to wave the white flag, with one pointing out they don’t have one. With that, Natsu and Luffy charge, with Rukia content with letting two forces of nature plow through. The Pirate leaps up, coats his inflated fists in Haki, and throws a Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling. The enemy can only yell in horror. Natsu shouts that he can top that and unleashes a Fire Dragon ROAR. When a panicked Coalition soldier yells that they can’t compete with two Acts of Order, a Rakuen soldier curses that they have no choice and gives an order to ready the portal for the bioweapons. Once the Coalitionists get everyone clear, another Rakuen soldier opens several dark portals in front of the Coalitionists. Natsu freezes as he recognizes the scent. Luffy notices his friend’s unease, and asks what’s wrong. Natsu tells his brother Act to be on guard for some real monsters. Luffy asks if he can eat them, but Natsu shoots down the idea, since they’re made of metal. Then, the Iron Maidens come out, earning a gasp from the 3rd. While Rukia softly curses their return, another 3rd Division soldier yells out a warning to everyone else. Shrieking, the Wenches run at the 2nd and 3rd. Still injured and exhausted from his fight against Kakuzu, Gajeel can only watch the Wenches come at him, wondering why they smell like him. Right before the Wenches can get to him, Pantherlily leaps in front of Gajeel and cuts down all the nearby Wenches with a single stroke of his Música Sword. Gajeel says he thought his friend was injured, but the Exceed states his are nothing compared to the Wizard’s. Levy yells in agreement at that, and incinerates more Wenches with a Solid Script: Fire. Getting off Pantherlily, Levy limps towards Gajeel, who asks her not to push herself. She just yells for him to shut up, pointing out that he means the world to her, so she’ll ignore her own injuries to help him. While calling him horrible to look at, Levy admits that Gajeel isn’t nearly as bad off as when he faced Jose. Levy adds that it’s great to see Gajeel again, giving him a gentle embrace. She asks to let her worry about him for now. Sighing, angry at himself for making Levy upset, Gajeel says someone has to look after her. Izuru leads the 2nd’s push against the Iron Maidens, prompting Shūhei to point out it isn’t like him to take initiative. Izuru just smiles at finding Coalition enemies to prove himself against, and yells for the others to cover him while he handles it himself. With that, Izuru lifts his Zanpakutō, and releases it with a “Raise your head, Wabisuke”. He then yells for his enemies to fall, swinging his Zanpakutō and banging it against the Iron Wenches. They pause in confusion, and then feel their body weight double before collapsing. The 2nd’s soldiers cheer on the Lieutenant, who smirks that anything made of iron is nothing to his blade. Noticing, Orga lightly curses that he can’t be outdone, joking that he’d look bad. He then easily destroys another group of Wenches with a ball of black lightning. Sherria calls that awesome, and decides to show what another God Slayer can do. She then tosses a Sky God Boreas, sweeping away more Wenches. Lyon declares that he won’t allow his friends to be impeded, and crushes more Wenches with an Ice Make Snow Dragon. A Coalition soldier curses that the Alliance isn’t even being slowed down. Another orders everyone to fall back so the Wenches can evolve, remembering Sagi explaining that the creatures evolve to adapt to danger. Once the soldiers fall back, several Wenches start forming together. Pantherlily yells to inform everyone else that more are evolving in the back. With that, Needlers and Brutes start moving. Orga and Sherria start to yell in worry, but a Needler blows up in one shot. Mashirō gives a superhero pose, wearing her Hollow Mask, and dramatically declares herself to be here. Shūhei, cutting down another Wench, smiles about feeling better with her around. Kensei, crushing another Wench’s head with his bare hands, disagrees. He then tells his Lieutenant to keep his guard up for the evolutions. Kensei states the best thing to do is to crush the Wenches in base form, destroying another with a single punch to the head. Noticing the Brutes, Shūhei asks if that means they’re tougher. Kensei confirms that it took Natsu to destroy them, but then again, he never had a chance to face them. Tōshirō and Rangiku step forward, saying Kensei will have to hold off on that desire to face them. Rangiku adds that Squad 10 will show its worth, looking good while doing it. Giggling at Tōshirō’s deadpan expression, Rangiku promptly gives a command of “Growl, Haineko”. Once there’s a wall of ash, Tōshirō combines it with a Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki to create multilayer wall of ice in front of the Brutes. Taking advantage of their confusion, Tōshirō impales them with a Shinkū no Kōri no Arashi. He points out that they can’t waste time with Natsu and Luffy so eager to confront Yhwach, claiming that they all need to be there to stop him this time. He remembers that it took everything Ichigo, Renji, Uryū, and Aizen had last time, plus some vital interference from Isshin and Ryukken. Tōshirō refuses to be on the sidelines, wanting to help take down Yhwach. Kensei asks if they weren’t all impeded by Gerard, but Tōshirō calls that no excuse. Elsewhere, Don Chinjao destroys several Needlers with a Drill Dragon Nail. Gray immediately freezes the Needlers on the other side. Kakashi pulls his Lightning Blade out of a dead Wench, calling them significantly less threatening than before, saying they’ll just slow them down before being where Yhwach is. He briefly wonders where Sabo is, but then decides to worry later while he has troops to lead. A hooded figure marches past the retreating Coalitionists, with one recognizing him and shouting in relief. Tempester just uses an Impact on the man’s face, killing him. After remembering that he hates cowards and weaklings, Tempester sees Natsu and Luffy. While he remembers Natsu, calling him more demon than human, he doesn’t recognize Luffy, wondering how strong he is. He transforms his body into a tornado and flies at the Acts. Luffy senses the Demon with Observation Haki, calling him cool before attacking him with a Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle. Tempester is able to easily avoid it, and despite Natsu’s warning, managing to launch Luffy away with an Impact. Natsu tries to throw a Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer, but Tempester leans to the side and sends Natsu away with a Cyclone. Noticing, Gray joins in with his Ice Make Lance. Remembering the Fairy Tail Wizard, Tempester easily destroys the ice with an Inferno, noting he thought he was stronger. While Gray thinks he could crush him with his Devil Slayer Magic, Luffy and Natsu rush back, cursing the Demon. Tempester just stops them dead with a Sink, claiming they’re still easy to trap despite their strength. Just before Tempester can attack the Acts, he’s pushed back by a Hadō #58: Tenran. Getting out of the sinkhole, Natsu grins and asks how his Proxy Commander is doing. Ukitake smiles at that, saying he’s well and thanking his friend for asking. He then recognizes Luffy, adding that Franky and Hancock have said nothing but good things about him. The Pirate states that if they like him, he’s a good guy. Tempester comes back; asking who the newcomer is, not remembering him. Once Ukitake introduces himself, the Demon realizes he’s facing a Soul Reaper. When Ukitake asks who he is, Tempester can’t remember his name for a while. After a moment of deep thought, Tempester remembers, adding his title as Calamity. Saying he needs to die, Tempester sends a Thunderbolt at Ukitake. Luffy immediately jumps in front of the Soul Reaper, harmlessly taking the attack due to his Rubber body. While Natsu cheers at this, Luffy states that if Franky and Hancock like Ukitake, he’s a friend. Tempester then turns into a cyclone, flies up, and sends down his Hail. When Natsu destroys them with a Fire Dragon ROAR, Tempester manages to cancel it out with an Inferno. Ukitake Flash-Steps to right besides the Demon and pins him down with a Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan. He then orders the Acts to go ahead to Yhwach. Natsu asks if he’s sure, saying they could beat the Demon quickly working together. Ukitake argues that someone needs to get there immediately, knowing Makarov and Marco won’t hold out long, asking the Acts to help them until the others catch up. He urges them to be careful, adding that Yhwach is stronger than Teach and Zeref. Natsu and Luffy state they don’t care, what with Makarov in trouble and wanting to prove himself King of the Pirates respectively. With that, the two run off. Tempester wrenches his arms free, and starts to remove the other rods, asking what’s stopping him from sweeping the Acts away. Ukitake states that while he doesn’t enjoy fighting, he won’t let the Demon go after the two. Saying he’ll die first, Tempester turns into a cyclone and flies at the Soul Reaper, thinking he’ll wipe out both Divisions after the fight. Tempester tries to strike with an Impact, but Ukitake is able to fling him back with a Bakudō #8: Seki. While the Demon pauses in surprise, Ukitake follows up with a Hadō #4: Byakurai that shoots through Tempester’s skull. His wound immediately heals, as he remembers he was also called ‘The Immortal’, claiming anyone with that title can’t be killed easily. When Ukitake just says it’ll take longer, Tempester demands to be taken seriously and throws a Cyclone. Ukitake simply stands and lets himself be enveloped, confusing the Demon. Once the attack ends, Ukitake is completely unharmed and hasn’t moved an inch. Slicking his hair down, Ukitake asks if that was supposed to intimidate him, claiming the Demon should return home if that’s his best. After Ukitake muses that he’s stronger than he thought with his clean bill of health, Tempester furiously sends a Thunderbolt. Ukitake just easily cancels it out a Hadō #63: Raikōhō. Tempester growls at that, thinking that someone who’s a powerful natural disaster and a Demon Gate should not be having this much trouble. This prompts him to remember Laxus, Natsu, and Gray utterly dominating him, fueling him with rage. Tempester proclaims this to be his judgment of the ‘arrogant’ Soul Reaper, and he sends a Wave. While Ukitake remains calm, Izuru gasps in shock at the massive tidal wave. Shaking his head, Ukitake casually states that he and his friends don’t feel like going for a swim. He then completely stops the water with a Bakudō #90: Mugenkū. Rukia looks on in awe at her captain, having never seen him that powerful due to his disease, realizing this is what he’s really capable of. Tempester vanishes the Wave with a mental command, knowing it serves no purpose now. Ukitake cancels out the Bakudō, and asks if the Demon can regenerate from an attack that will wipe him out in an instant. While he doesn’t enjoy killing, Ukitake sees no choice if his comrades are being threatened. He then sends a massive Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Horrified at the sheer power, he transforms into a cyclone to fly up, letting several Coalition grunts take the fatal attack. Ukitake frowns at the Demon leaving his comrades to die. He then Flash Steps forward, drawing his Zanpakutō. Before Tempester can react, Ukitake cuts him deeply across the chest. Reappearing behind the Demon, Ukitake calls loss of life the most tragic thing. Even though it’s a Soul Reaper’s duty, he does not enjoy it, calling it a burden to bear as he apologizes. Tempester starts regenerating, with Ukitake impressed at the healing factor being able to handle a slashed heart. Angered, Tempester roars that he won’t lose, reaffirming himself as one of Tartaros’ Etherious. With that, he changes into his Etherious Form. The Demon renews the duel with an Eruption, earning a gasp of shock from the Soul Reaper. Tempester doesn’t let up and pushes Ukitake through the lava with an Impact. He then floors the Soul Reaper with a Thunderbolt, and finishes with an Inferno. Charred but unharmed, Ukitake Flash-Steps away from the last attack, asking if the Demon is so intent on pushing him like this. He admits that he’s curious about the results, thinking he’s been gifted with power after the healers of Menou cured his fatal disease. He remembers to before the Summit, when he was still dying. In his eyes, it was peaceful, like going to bed. He also content after hearing Shunsui tell him that Yhwach had been defeated. Then, he was happy to die in peace. One day, he didn’t feel like he was dying anymore, starting to feel refreshed and better than ever before. Forcing himself awake, Ukitake started to hear voices, recognizing only one of them as Shunsui’s. A new voice states Ukitake has recovered amazingly with his provided Reiki. Shunsui calls the energy amazing, adding that no healer in Soul Society could do it. When he opens his eyes, Ukitake sees someone who looks a lot like Aizen and tries to quickly grab his throat. The Watcher grabs Ukitake’s wrist, and notes that he moves very quick for someone asleep for so long, even having a voice like Aizen. He then asks his patient not to strain himself while he’s still recovering, also promising that he means no harm. He simply tells him to see this as a charitable act from him and his King. Shunsui laughs that he’s never seen his old friend move so fast, realizing it’s true that he’s been cured. He explains that Ukitake’s lungs are as good as new, removing the necessity of Mimihage. He then says it’s all thanks to their guest and his amazing healing, deeming him better than Unohana. The Watcher laughs at that, saying he’s just a man who was blessed with a unique ability and decided to pay it forward. Having said that, Menou needs all the help they can get, and the man hopes that this act of good faith shows their trustworthiness. Shunsui decides to reward the man for healing his friend, so he accepts the offer to attend the Summit. Noting how confused Ukitake is, Hakuai introduces himself as one of the Seven Saint Warriors, using his title of Hakuai the Charity. He elaborates that his Art: Charity allows him to freely give his Reiki to whoever he wants with the desired effects, while also being able to receive charity from his comrades, though it must be voluntary. With this Art, Hakuai was able to heal Ukitake with a simple act of charity. While Shunsui grins at the powerful ability, Ukitake still wonders if he’s been truly cured. Hakuai swears upon his honor that Ukitake won’t be diseased. Back to the present, Ukitake states his disease always acted up when he exerted himself, leaving capable of only using a fraction of his strength. Now that he’s finally able to go all out, Ukitake admits he has no clue how strong he really is, and that the war is a learning experience for him. With the full chant, Ukitake changes his Zanpakutō with a “Sōgyo no Kotowari”. When Tempester admits he doesn’t remember Soul Reapers being able to do that, Ukitake muses about what a hellish existence it would be to be that forgetful. Claiming it doesn’t matter, Tempester sends an Inferno. Ukitake absorbs the attack with his left blade. His five charms shine, and he shoots the attack back at Tempester with his right blade. With his attack increased in power by five times, Tempester is unable to prevent his flesh being burned. The Demon notes that he’s barely regenerating, wondering if his attack was that powerful. With a Flash Step, Ukitake quickly gets behind Tempester and cuts him in half vertically. Surprised that he’s stronger than he thought, Ukitake apologizes and hopes that Tempester will die quickly. The Demon just yells that the only one who will suffer is the Soul Reaper and the Alliance. Ukitake notes that Tempester is strong to still be alive, though not at his level. The Demon yells for him be silent, saying he’ll fulfill his purpose and take everyone down with him. Tempester then yells for everyone to go to Hell. His body then explodes into Magical Barrier Particles. With a defiant grin, Tempester explains his purpose was always to die, knowing Hell’s Core can just revive him, bidding them farewell as he fades away. The instant the Particles hit Ukitake’s mouth, he starts coughing up blood. Rukia starts to run to her Captain after cutting down more Wenches, but Ukitake yells for everyone to retreat from the poisonous mist. Gray agrees, saying the mist is death to everyone who can’t use magic, and will still give Wizards a dragged-out death, remembering Laxus’s coma. When Rukia points out the mist moving at them, Gray states he could freeze the Particles with his Devil Slayer Magic. Rukia suggests blowing it away with wind attacks, but they can’t gather everyone thanks to the Iron Maidens. Orihime states she could use Santen Kesshun to stop the advance, but concedes that it’s just a temporary solution. Seeing no other option, Rukia says she’ll have to lower the temperature with Sode no Shirayuki. Gray points out the risk of being so close to the Particles, but Rukia is ready to take that chance. Kakashi steps up, telling Rukia there’s no need to risk her life when he has a solution where no one has to die. Activating his Mangekyō Sharingan, Kakashi sucks all the Particles away with Kamui. While Rukia and Gray gasp at this, Kakashi gives a triumphant chuckle at removing the problem completely. He then collapses to a knee, concerning Rukia. Kakashi notes that using Kamui on such a scale takes a lot out of him. He tells the Soul Reaper to tend to Ukitake, but Orihime beats her to the punch and gets to it. Kakashi, seeing the unaffected Iron Maidens come at the 2nd and 3rd, curses that the day has been too long already. Rukia assures it’ll end soon now that Natsu and Luffy are heading for the Coalition Unit Commander. Kakashi nods at that, while Gray mentally pleads for the Acts to not let them down. After several minutes of interrupted running towards Yhwach, a lightning bolt stops Natsu and Luffy. While the two Acts note how close and awesome that was, the First Raikage grandly proclaims that they shall go no further. Flexing and posing, the Ninja calls himself ‘the main man, the champ, the king of the ring, and your gravedigger’. As the two Acts stare silently, the Raikage asks if they’re intimidated. Yelling for them to get started, the First Raikage leaps at Natsu and Luffy. While the two Acts are ready to intercept and respond, someone else kicks the Raikage in the face, driving him into a wall. Sabo lands and twirls his pipe, saying the two Acts have a prior commitment. While Luffy smiles and gleefully greets his brother, Sabo tips his hat and returns a subdued greeting. Appearing Characters Sasuke Uchiha Gin Ichimaru Lisa Yadōmaru Baby 5 Hashirama Senju Kakashi Hatake Tobirama Senju Neji Hyūga Hiashi Hyūga Hinata Hyūga Bazz-B Portgas D. Ace Natsu Dragneel Orihime Inoue Rukia Kuchiki Monkey D. Luffy Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily Levy McGarden Izuru Kira Shūhei Hisagi Orga Nanagear Sherria Blendy Lyon Vastia Mashirō Kuna Kensei Muguruma Tōshirō Hitsugaya Rangiku Matsumoto Don Chinjao Gray Fullbuster Tempester Jūshirō Ukitake Shunsui Kyōraku (Flashback) Hakuai (Flashback) The First Raikage Sabo Abilities Magic * Fire Dragon Roar * Solid Script ** Fire * Sky God Boreas * Ice Make Snow Dragon * Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer * Ice Make Lance Jutsu * Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu * Lightning Blade * Mangekyō Sharingan ** Kamui Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki * Observation Haki Devil Fruits * Gum Gum Fruit Curse * Calamity ** Cyclone ** Inferno ** Sink ** Thunderbolt ** Hail ** Impact ** Wave ** Eruption * Magical Barrier Particles Kido * Hadō #4: Byakurai * Bakudō #8: Seki (斥, Repulse) * Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence) * Hadō #58: Tenran * Hadō #63: Raikōhō * Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō * Bakudō #90: Mugenkū Zanpakuto * Shinsō ** Kamishini no Yari * Wabisuke * Haineko * Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理, Truth of Pisces) Techniques * Butō (無踏, No/Null Step) * Burner Finger 1 * Kakō * Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling * Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki (真空多層氷壁, Multilayer Vacuum Ice Wall) * Shinkū no Kōri no Arashi * Drill Dragon Nail * Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 124 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Unite Next Chapter: Chapter 126 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Two Fists Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign